<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by Lotsofwordsinarow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551090">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow'>Lotsofwordsinarow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Yautja - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Cetanu/violet - Freeform, F/M, Human/Yautja - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yautja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien serpents have overrun Earth and Violet has to get her 6 year old nephew to safety. Where can she go? Who will help her? She must find someone, or something, to help, even if that help may be more of a threat than the serpents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cetanu - Relationship, Cetanu/Violet, Violet - Relationship, Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new Predator/human fic. This is a very long story and I will be updating it weekly. Please keep in mind that everything involving this Yautja world is fictional and this is my own take on the species. I try to incorporate the lore facts to the best I can, but again, this is my own imagining of this species. <br/>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold on to me! Don’t let go!” </p>
<p><br/>The sniffling next to her ear and the weak nod on her shoulder made Violet’s heart clench up as they ran out of her sister’s house and out onto the main street. They were greeted by chaos. People were scrambling in all different directions, screams and guns filling the air, and smoke surrounding them making it difficult to breathe. She pushed her nephew’s hoodie up over his head before she pushed off into the crowd. They were bumped and shoved but she eventually made it to the other side of the street. She turned left between her old neighbor’s home, her feet remembering the path she used to take to sneak away from home. Just as she was nearing the wide forested area that lined one half of the neighborhood, she heard a shout and a black shape immediately bursting out of a house. She gripped her nephew tightly as she silently backpedaled, her eyes wide as the alien slowly picked and ate at the unfortunate corpse under it. She held her breath as she slid around the corner out of view, her heart hammering as she waited. She could still hear it eating, the breaking of bone and flesh sounding like an echo in her ears. Just as she was going to head inside the house to cut through, a car came barreling towards them. She didn’t have but a moment to step to the side. The car hit the telephone pole directly in front of them instead. The horn was blaring as the driver collapsed forward, but the passenger was screaming. Yelling for help, looking directly at Violet as she screamed for her to save her children in the back. Violet would never forget the woman’s panicked, pleading eyes as blood rushed from her forehead, her children silent, and cowering in the back seat. Violet clenched her eyes shut, a hand going up over her nephews head to press him closer to her shoulder before she turned away, racing around the other side of the house as the alien from earlier jumped on the crashed car. Violet could hear the woman’s screams, then the children’s as she sprinted into the woods, the darkness of the dense forest welcoming her. </p>
<p><br/>She didn’t know how long she ran, but eventually the fire in her lungs forced her to stop. She looked around the forest before stepping behind a large boulder and tree. She knelt down onto the dirt floor, setting her nephew’s feet on the ground. She needed to breathe just for a moment without him crushing her neck. She waited for him to release her, even patted his back a bit to signal that he could let go. When she felt his small body trembling  against hers with muffled tears, she wrapped her arms back around him and sat back against the rock. </p>
<p><br/>“I know, I know. It’s ok, it’s ok. I’ll get us through this, I promise,” her voice was hushed as she spoke into his sweater, her hand softly rubbing his back. </p>
<p><br/>“Mommy…” he hiccupped the word before his small hands gripped her shirt collar tighter. </p>
<p><br/>Violet’s own lip quivered as she felt tears well in her eyes. An image of her sister, her bubbly, happy, positive, outgoing sister, laughing with her just the night before flashed through her mind. Violet had stayed over at her childhood home, her sister’s now, because she had just gotten a huge promotion at work. Glenda had insisted they celebrate with pizza and drinks, something they hadn’t done in a long time. They had watched A Bug’s Life with Quincy, her 6 year old nephew, before putting him to bed. Then had come hours of drinks, laughter, and non stop gossip with Glenda that immediately made Violet feel as if nothing had changed between them. They may not have seen each other as often as they’d like, but they were sisters no matter what. Violet had needed that reminder. They both had awoken to sirens going off, Quincy yelling for Glenda, and screams in the distance. It had all happened so fast, within a matter of hours. The news had broadcast for as long as it could, telling them they needed to stay indoors, boarding up the doors and windows, to stay quiet. They had done exactly that, the three of them huddling in a tight ball in the basement, all the curtains and locks in place. They could’ve been fine together. They all three could’ve been here if it wasn’t for Glenda’s neighbor pounding on their door, begging for help. She had unknowingly brought in a an alien parasite with her. She had immediately abandoned them when Glenda was grabbed, Violet doing everything she could to get the alien off of her sister’s face, but by then it was too late. When the alien had  fallen off on it’s own and Glenda had awoken, Violet had nearly screamed with happiness. Unfortunately, the nightmare only got worse as the alien started to burst from Glenda’s chest, the sound of her bones breaking in her chest was something Violet would dream about for years to come. With her last words, her sister had made Violet promise to take care of Quincy. </p>
<p><br/> Violet clenched her teeth as she heard a very distant scream, a scream that made her spine freeze. It wasn’t human, instead one of the alien’s bursting from it’s human nest. She patted Quincy’s back softly and silently stood. </p>
<p><br/>“We’re going to be ok. You remember the quiet game we used to play?” </p>
<p><br/>She felt Quincy nod against her neck. </p>
<p><br/>“Great. We’re going to play a game like that but it’s also like hide-n-seek, ok? We have to be super quiet and sneaky and hide from everyone else. We can’t let anyone find us or see us, or we lose. Sound good?” </p>
<p><br/>Again he nodded. She hoisted him up into a firmer grip and headed carefully down the hill to her left, heading towards the grade school she grew up in. She knew it would be empty as it was a Sunday. She let out a shallow breath, her ears picking up another scream, this one far away, but closer than the last. She picked up her pace, trying to stay silent as she made her way through the forest. At least she hoped it would be empty. </p>
<p><br/>She waited for a few minutes, scanning the large building and surrounding area. Nothing seemed out of place. She let out a heavy breath before she ran from the shelter of the trees, darting across the parking lot, hating the feeling of being so out in the open. It felt like it took hours to reach the rear entrance of the school, but when she found the side door open, she thanked every deity she could think of. She had known the janitor for the grade school nearly her entire life and he was getting on in years now. To their good luck, he sometimes forgot to lock the back door. It had never caused an issue as the neighborhood was very small and everyone knew everyone. She rushed inside and silently locked the heavy metal door, pitch black engulfing them both. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Vi, it’s really dark,” Quincy whispered. </p>
<p><br/>“I know, but aren’t the best hiding places in hide-n-seek in the dark? Just think of it like a really big closet, ok?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded, “Ok, I’ll try.” </p>
<p><br/>She patted his back, “You’re doing great baby. We’re just going to find the best hiding spot in this big closet ok? Then we can rest for a bit.” </p>
<p><br/>She walked down the halls, her eyes finally adjusting to the dark. She could see the walls lined with lockers that only came to her hip and colorful artwork and signs on all the walls and doors. The quiet made her relax a little as she turned and walked towards the cafeteria. Quincy hadn’t eaten all day and she knew if her stomach was growling, so was his. The cafeteria was large and empty, all the tables and chairs stacked off to the side in perfect order. It looked like the school hadn’t been touched by anything yet. She knew if any of those aliens had gotten in here that everything certainly wouldn’t look so in place. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you hungry Quincy?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded. </p>
<p><br/>“Great because we’re going to be first in line for lunch.” </p>
<p><br/>He pulled his head up and looked into her face for the first time all day. She felt her stomach clench at how much he resembled her sister, his curly blonde hair falling over his forehead as his dark blue eyes stared at her. He had Glenda’s same button nose and he pushed his hair back the exact same way she had done. Violet gripped him tighter. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Vi, there’s no one in line at all.” </p>
<p><br/>She feigned a surprise look around, “Looks like we have the best hiding spot then.” </p>
<p><br/>He smiled a bit, “You’re goofy, Auntie Vi.” </p>
<p><br/>She grinned at him, “You know it buddy,” she leaned in and kissed his chubby cheeks which made him giggle. </p>
<p><br/>The noise echoed around the wide room, both of them going silent at the sound. She gave him a soft smile and winked before making a silent motion with her finger. He cutely did it back and nodded. They headed to the kitchen, slowly pushing open the swinging door. Again, the kitchen was in perfect, tidy order. She opened the first big refrigerator, sighing as the cool air hit her. She knew the power would go out soon so they might as well eat whatever would spoil first. </p>
<p><br/>“There’s mac-n-cheese, mashed potatoes, baked beans…” she didn’t get to finish as Quincy kicked his legs in excitement. </p>
<p><br/>“Mac-n-cheese please,” he whispered, his eyes wide with excitement. </p>
<p><br/>She grinned, “Sounds good, though you have to drink some milk too, ok?” </p>
<p><br/>His little nose crinkled at the sound of milk, but he nodded. Violet sat him down on one of the stainless steel countertops next to the fridge as she pulled out the large container of mac-n-cheese and a jug of milk. She found two glasses and two forks, filling the glasses with milk, both of them downing the cool liquid faster than she expected. </p>
<p><br/>“Could I have some more please?” </p>
<p><br/>It was a sign at how thirsty Quincy was to ask for more milk, as he generally hated the white substance. They drank three glasses in total before they were ready to dig into the mac-n-cheese.</p>
<p><br/>“We have to eat it cold?” </p>
<p><br/>She nodded, “Sorry hun, but we can’t risk making any noise with the microwave ok?” </p>
<p><br/>After his first bite he didn’t seem to mind, both of them plowing through the cheesy pasta as if they hadn’t eaten in days. It technically had been a day she figured. Once done, they put the mac-n-cheese back in the fridge and the dirty dishes in the large sink. She wanted to make it look as untouched as possible, just in case. She went to the large cupboards, Quincy silently trailing behind her, and found what had to be hundreds of dried snacks ranging from pretzels to candy bars to fruit snacks. She grabbed as many as she could fit in her backpack, zipping it up before grabbing two packs of fruit snacks, handing them to Quincy to keep safe. </p>
<p><br/>“Let’s go find a safe place to eat these and rest, ok?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded and reached for her hand. She took it, feeling how small and soft it was in hers. She swallowed hard as she smiled down at him, fighting tears away as they left the kitchen. They found a large closet in one of the rear classrooms. The room had less windows than the others and the couple it had were covered in paper mache. Just to be safe, Violet pulled the blinds down, the sounds loud, but only for a second. They both crawled into the closet, Violet sliding the door closed behind them. She leaned against the back wall and stretched her legs out, Quincy immediately climbing into her lap. She pulled the soft, green blanket that was tied to her backpack strap and settled it around them both. They ate the fruit snacks in silence. Violet was certain Quincy had fallen asleep until he whispered up to her. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Vi, are those monsters going to get us?” </p>
<p><br/>She pulled her knees up, hugging him to her chest as she laid her head on his, “I’m going to do everything I can to keep them from getting us. I promise.” </p>
<p><br/>He was silent for a long time before speaking again, “I miss mommy.” </p>
<p><br/>She clenched her eyes shut as silent tears started to fall down onto his hair, “Me too, baby, me too.” </p>
<p><br/>He nuzzled into her chest, yawning big before sleepily whispering again, “I’m happy you are here.” </p>
<p><br/>She hugged him tighter, “I’m happy you’re here with me too.” </p>
<p><br/>She listened to the silence and his soft, steady breathing for hours before falling to sleep herself. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the positive responses to this story. I read all the comments and they make my day. I'm sorry I can't respond to everyone. It is hectic in the world now as you all are experiencing I'm sure. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update next week. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The shattering of glass was piercing and jolted her awake. Quincy jerked sleepily in her arms, letting out the beginnings of a loud whine. She clamped her hand over his mouth, the action waking him up completely as he stared up into her wide eyes. She put her finger to her lips, only letting go of him when he nodded in understanding. There was nothing but silence for a long time, long enough that Violet questioned whether she had actually heard a noise or not. Right before she was going to slide the closet door open to peek out, she heard footsteps and mumbling. Her heart calmed a bit at realizing it was people but she didn’t announce them just yet. People could bring the aliens in their own way after all. She heard at least three different voices, two sounding male, the other lighter, a child or female perhaps. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank God those monsters haven’t found this place.” </p>
<p><br/>“If you keep being so loud they will. We have to check every room just to be sure. Are you ok to keep going Honey?” </p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, I’m ok. I’d love a snack though.” </p>
<p><br/>“It’s a school. I’m sure there is a kitchen somewhere.” </p>
<p><br/>The voices were traveling away from the classroom they were in, Violet still reluctant to go out. She looked down at Quincy, his eyes looking up at her with concern and fear. He was looking to her for direction. She needed to make a choice for both of them; the correct choice. She took her bag and pushed it into the corner as she unfolded her legs and silently moved into a kneeling position. She tied the blanket around the strap again and set Quincy on his feet in front of her. </p>
<p><br/>“Ok buddy, this is what we’re going to do. I’m going to go out and see if those are nice people and you’re going to wait for me here, ok?” </p>
<p><br/>Fear immediately filled his gaze as he reached for her shirt sleeve, gripping it as tight as he could, “No please don’t leave me Auntie Violet. Please.” </p>
<p><br/>Her heart broke a little as she watched his lower lip quiver, “It’s ok. I have to go see if they’re nice before I bring you out. I told you I wouldn’t let the monsters get you, right?” </p>
<p><br/>He reluctantly nodded as he sniffled. She smiled and ruffled his curls a bit. </p>
<p><br/>“And Auntie Violet always keeps her promises, right?” </p>
<p><br/>Another nod, this one quicker in response. </p>
<p><br/>“Ok then. I promise I am going to come back for you. You just have to sit here with the bag and stay as silent as possible, ok? I promise I’ll be back for you. I’d never leave you.” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded even though his lip was still shaking. She hugged him tightly, kissing both his cheeks before turning to the door. She slowly slid it open, looking around the classroom. It was daylight again, the slim streaks of sunlight flooding through the slits of the blinds. She hadn’t realized they had slept so long. She turned and kissed Quincy again before putting a finger to her lips. She only slid the door closed when he put his small finger to his. She silently moved to the classroom door, easing it open and peeking out into the hallway. She couldn’t hear any voices but she knew this classroom was a decent distance from the cafeteria and kitchen. She carefully and silently started to travel in that direction, being sure to stop and listen at every corner. As she got to the doors of the cafeteria she could feel her heart beating fast, fear lacing through her. She stopped, gripped her hands into fists at her sides and gave her head a hard shake. She couldn’t afford to be scared. She had someone to protect. With resolve and determination filling her she creeped to the cafeteria doors. </p>
<p><br/>She could hear the voices murmuring softly inside, the trio a bit less on edge now that they had been alone for a while. She peeked into one of the square windows on the door, confirming that there was two men and a woman. The men looked nothing alike, one being quite elderly, the other younger, maybe in his 30s. The woman also looked to be in her 30s and was holding the younger man’s hand. Violet realized she was pregnant, her hand settled on her belly. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you really think those things haven’t made it this far? We’ve been walking a long time,” the elderly man rubbed his face with exhaustion. </p>
<p><br/>The woman offered him a can of pop, the man smiling a bit as he took it with thanks. The younger man let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. </p>
<p><br/>“I really don’t know. We haven’t run into one single person. That’s not a good sign, but this school being empty is a gift.” </p>
<p><br/>“It’s nice to rest for a while. Maybe we could stay the night…” the woman looked hopefully at her partner, her hand rubbing absently at her belly. </p>
<p><br/>The man smiled at her, kissed her forehead and put his hand on her belly as well, “If it’s empty we can stay the night.” </p>
<p><br/>“What if someone shows up?” </p>
<p><br/>The younger man looked at the elder, “We will make sure they aren’t infected. If they aren’t, then they can stay just as much as us.” </p>
<p><br/>The elder snorted, “That’s what’s going to get us killed. That weak spot you’ve always had.” </p>
<p><br/>The young man glared at the older man, “That weak spot came and rescued you from your home when no one else would and has kept you alive. Maybe you could afford to be a bit weaker. We’re humans, not monsters. We will gladly help our own. There’s enough monsters in the world now.” </p>
<p><br/>The three of them went quiet at the fact, the truth ringing loud and clear in everyone’s ears. Violet waited and watched them for another ten minutes in silence. There was no signs of anything following them, none of them clutching their chests or being unable to breathe. They ate little pretzels silently and drank pop and water. Fairly human acts all considering. She didn’t see any weapons on them, though she knew a gun could be hidden easily, but with the way the aliens would be attracted by the noise, she was going to take a bet that they wouldn’t use it if they didn’t have too. She took a deep breath and  slowly opened one of the doors, stepping forward silently. </p>
<p><br/>The two men didn’t notice her at first, but the woman’s eyes got wide as she saw Violet step into the room, “Honey, honey! There’s someone here.” </p>
<p><br/>All three of them looked at her with alarm and wariness, all of them getting on their feet immediately. The younger man stepped in front of his partner, one of his hands out towards her in a halting motion. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey, hey. Stop right there.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet stopped, her pulse hammering in her ears. She hoped she had been right about these people. Quincy sitting alone in the dark closet came to mind; she swallowed hard and looked each of them in the eye before speaking. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re being too loud,” she whispered. </p>
<p><br/>The younger man nodded, “Ok, no worries. We can be quiet. We’re sorry to intrude if you were staying here. We were just hungry and tired.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet didn’t reply as she stared at the old man that was seeming oddly twitchy. The younger man continued, “Are you here alone? How long have you been here? Have those things been seen around here? Are you…infected?” </p>
<p><br/>She ignored the first question, not willing to reveal her nephew to them yet, “Just over a day and yes, those…creatures are all around this area, or at least they were yesterday. If I were infected you’d know by now.” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded, “Yes, that’s right, I suppose we would. What’s your name? Mine’s Mike and this is my wife Angela. This is Art. He’s our grumpy neighbor.” </p>
<p><br/>Art spoke in as loud a whisper as possible, “Don’t tell this girl my name! We have no idea what her plans to us could be!” </p>
<p><br/>Mike glared at Art before turning to smile apologetically at her, “Sorry, Art isn’t as social as most humans. Can you tell me your name or where you’re from?” </p>
<p><br/>Mike reminded her a lot of her dad, which made Violet’s heart lurch. She realized she had no idea where her mother and father were or what state they were in. They had been  on vacation, visiting Italy for the first time. Her mother had been so excited and her father had been happy to see her that way. Violet realized she would probably never see them again and unwelcomed tears filled her eyes. </p>
<p><br/>“Honey she’s upset.  Would you like something to drink?” Angela finally stepped out from behind Mike, taking a tentative step forward. Mike felt obliged to do the same to stay with his wife. Violet refocused and stared at them. </p>
<p><br/>“My sister lives just on the other side of the woods to the North of here. Or…she lived. I used to go to this school as a girl. I knew no one would be here.” </p>
<p><br/>Angela smiled, the warmth from it genuine, “That’s nice that you remembered it. It is very lucky it’s so untouched. We’ve…not been so lucky in finding places to rest.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet watched as the woman’s eyes got dark, tears welling in them as she turned and leaned into her husband. Violet waited as Mike murmured into Angela’s ear, the woman nodding and wiping her eyes. </p>
<p><br/>“So sorry dear. It’s just been a long couple days, as I’m sure you can understand.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet nodded, “Yeah. I understand. I’m Violet. It’s nice to meet you.” </p>
<p><br/>Angela’s smile only grew, “Violet. What a lovely name. I’ve never met a Violet. It’s so wonderful to meet you too.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet decided that Angela was very appropriately named, her personality and genuine character reminding Violet of an Angel. She seemed warm and uplifting, even in such dire situations. </p>
<p><br/>“Are we not going to get her to tell us if she’s alone?! She could be a pawn and we could be ambushed any second Michael!” Art whispered furiously. </p>
<p><br/>Mike glanced at Art before looking back at Violet, “Ah are you alone Violet? It just seems fair to know at this point.” </p>
<p><br/>She gave them a long hard look before shaking her head, “No.” </p>
<p><br/>Art snapped his fingers and pointed at her accusingly, “I knew it! You can’t trust her Mike, she’s the bait!” </p>
<p><br/>“Enough Art,” Angela’s whisper was firm and silenced the old man, “Who do you have with you Violet? Can we meet them?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet slowly nodded, “Yes, I can go get him.” </p>
<p><br/>Mike’s eyebrows furrowed, “Is he not with you? Is he injured somehow? We can go with you. It’s probably best to stay as a group anyways…” </p>
<p><br/>“No. I’ll go get him. I’ll be right back,” Violet didn’t wait for them to approve or answer before she turned and disappeared out the door. </p>
<p><br/>She hurried around the first few corners, stopping and listening to see if they had followed her. When she heard no one approaching she quickly made her way back to the closet that hid Quincy. When she slid the door open her nephew burst forward, latching onto her legs and hugging her tight. She smiled down at him, rubbing his soft hair soothingly until he looked up at her. </p>
<p><br/>“I promised I’d come back, right?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded with a smile. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. </p>
<p><br/>“There are a few people here that seem nice. They’d like to meet you. Are you up for that?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy clenched her pants tighter, “Are they going to bring the monsters?” </p>
<p><br/>“No buddy I’ve already made sure of that. If you don’t want to go we don’t have too.” </p>
<p><br/>He took a long moment to think about it before nodding, “I’d like to go.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet nodded, “Ok. Let’s go then.” </p>
<p><br/>She put her back pack on and gripped Quincy’s hand as they silently walked back towards the cafeteria. When they were close she could hear hushed arguing. She waited, listening to Art argue that she wasn’t good for the group and would endanger them, that they should forget about her and move on, or even kick her out. Mike and Angela refused everything Art said, both of them adamant that they would be stronger as a group. Only after hearing that did she push the door open, leading Quincy into the room. The arguing ceased immediately, Angela’s soft gasp filling the silence. </p>
<p><br/>“Mike, it’s a little boy, oh dear God.” </p>
<p><br/>Mike was smiling with his wife, even Art was silent and in shock at seeing Quincy. Angela immediately lowered to her knees, with her husband’s help, and smiled brightly at Quincy who was gripping onto Violet’s leg. </p>
<p><br/>“Hello darling, what’s your name?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy looked up at her for confirmation. Violet nodded but put a finger over her lips. Quincy nodded and looked at the three. </p>
<p><br/>“Quincy,” he whispered softly. </p>
<p><br/>Angela put a hand over her chest, tears welling in her eyes, “What a beautiful name Quincy. I’m so glad you’re doing well.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet and Quincy watched in silence as Angela broke down in tears as she sat on the floor now, her husband squatting down to hug her. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear until she calmed down, both of them awkwardly standing together, Angela leaning on Mike heavily. </p>
<p><br/>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to break down like that. It’s just…” Angela trailed off as she put her hand over her pregnant stomach. </p>
<p><br/>Violet watched, her hand going down to rest on Quincy’s head, “He’s my nephew.” </p>
<p><br/>“Where’s his mother?” Art asked, the first decent question out of him. </p>
<p><br/>Quincy immediately grew stiff next to her and turned into her legs, his eyes filling with tears as he looked up at her. She didn’t hesitate to reached down and hoist him up into her arms as he buried his head into her neck. She didn’t verbally respond, instead just looking at the three of them and shook her head. All of them instantly understood, their faces showing they all had experienced loss that was relatable. </p>
<p><br/>“We’re so sorry Violet. So so sorry that happened to you both,” Mike whispered. </p>
<p><br/>Violet nodded, clenching her jaw to keep the tears away, “So are we.” </p>
<p><br/>The silence that followed was long and awkward, Violet shifting from foot to foot before speaking again, “Where were you headed before coming here?” </p>
<p><br/>“Ah we heard on the radio before it stopped broadcasting that there were rescue teams just West. We’ve been heading West since then, hoping to find…something,” Mike replied sadly. </p>
<p><br/>Violet could only nod, not having any information to contribute. Angela was the one to break the ice, her warm smiling shining through once again. </p>
<p><br/>“Violet you said you used to go to school here, right? You wouldn’t happen to know where the nurse’s office is would you? There might be some beds and blankets in there. Maybe even some medicine for my back.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet nodded, “Yeah, it’s this way.” </p>
<p><br/>She turned and headed out the door, the three of them following her through the halls silently. <br/><br/>The nurse’s room was considerably more welcome than the rest of the classrooms simply because of the small cots. They weren’t large enough for any of them to properly sleep in, but they were much more comfortable to sit on than the hard floor. Angela and Mike sat together on one bed, Art on another, and Violet and Quincy shared one across the room. Violet watched Mike rub his wife’s lower back, her mind drifting back to a date she’d had a month ago. She couldn’t even remember the guy’s name, but he had been nice. She felt the familiar clench in her gut at the realization that everyone she had known was most likely dead now. </p>
<p><br/>She snapped out of her thoughts as Quincy tapped her arm, “What’s up baby?” </p>
<p><br/>“I’m hungry,” he looked up at her. </p>
<p><br/>She smiled and grabbed her bag, “Ok no problem. Can you have some pretzels and a granola bar until we go back to the cafeteria in a bit?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded as she opened the bag, “Can I have fruit snacks too?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet feigned a shocked look, “Fruit snacks as well?! You’re asking for a lot there mister.” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy smiled and giggled a little, “Auntie Vi please!” </p>
<p><br/>She tapped her cheek, “Fruit snacks cost one kiss. I’m sorry you’ll have to pay before hand.” </p>
<p><br/>He laughed a bit more, the sound making the knots in her stomach release, as he leaned up and raspberried her cheek. It wasn’t as loud as it normally was, but she pulled away after a second so it wouldn’t attract anything. She grinned and gave him three packs of snacks. He leaned back into her as he ate them one  by one. </p>
<p><br/>When she looked up from him, she found Mike and Angela smiling at them. Art was rubbing his feet near the corner. </p>
<p><br/>“You’re very good with him, Violet. Do  you have children?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet shook her head, “No, I hadn’t met anyone that I wanted to share that with. I was more focused on my job and making more money. I suppose that was silly of me.” </p>
<p><br/>Mike shook his head, “No it wasn’t. We all lived our lives to the best of our abilities. What has happened…we never could have known. What matters is how your handling it now.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet chuckled a bit, “You really remind me of my dad. I’m trying not to think about him right now, but you sound so similar.” <br/>Angela laughed a bit as Mike looked sheepish. Violet smiled sadly. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t feel bad or something. I just miss them is all. It’s nice, what you said. And you’re right; no one could have prepared for this. I don’t even know how it happened yet here we are.” </p>
<p><br/>Art piped up after putting on his brown loafer again, “It’s those damn aliens.” </p>
<p><br/>The three of them looked at him, Violet’s eyebrow raising a bit, “Aliens?” </p>
<p><br/>Art nodded, “Yeah you know the ones that everyone has been seeing and the government keeps trying to deny. The ones with the hippie hair…damn what were they called…” </p>
<p><br/>Violet immediately knew what aliens he was talking about. She had watched the news that eventful morning, the same as the rest of the world, when a video had been shown of an alien that looked humanoid appearing in a forest in South America then disappearing right before the camera. You could only see the alien for a second but it was enough to show they were built similar to humans but different. Their most notable feature being their dreadlock hair and a faceless, metal mask over their faces. As soon as the alien had turned invisible, the person filming had looked around the forest frantically, the camera shaking in their hand. All at once the feed had gone black, but not before a sharp scream could be heard. The news channel had said a passerby had found the camera and discovered the footage. The video was taken two years earlier. Ever since then there had been rumors of sightings and government scandals to cover up. </p>
<p><br/>“Those monsters didn’t look like those aliens on the news though,” Angela piped up. </p>
<p><br/>Art snorted, “No but they brought them here. I read a whole article on the internet about how those creatures breed monsters or something. They’re all aliens and they are trying to take over our planet. I bet they let those black, slimy creatures loose to kill us all.” </p>
<p><br/>Mike and Angela shared a silent look before looking at Violet, “Do you remember anything before they invaded this neighborhood?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet tried not to think of the last night she spent with her sister as she replied, “No. We were sleeping as the sirens woke us. We did exactly what the news had said: we locked up the house and stayed inside.”</p>
<p><br/>“Then how are you stuck here?” Art questioned. </p>
<p><br/>Angela looked at him with a glare, “Art!” </p>
<p><br/>He put his hands up in irritation, “We need to know everything we can, Angela!” </p>
<p><br/>Mike patted his wife’s shoulder and looked at Violet, “I’m afraid he’s right. Did  you see one? Is that how your sister…” The three of them glanced down at Quincy who had stopped eating and was staring up at Violet. </p>
<p><br/>Violet smoothed his curls down a bit, watching them bounce back up, “A neighbor was begging to be let in. They unknowingly brought a….I’ve started calling them face huggers. Little versions of the bigger ones that infect you. They attach to your face and somehow lay an alien inside you. Quincy and I escaped after realizing that was what was happening. Everything was chaos. Everyone was scrambling, there were those big creatures, or aliens, everywhere. I don’t know how we were able to make it out of there, but we did.” </p>
<p><br/>The room was silent until Angela spoke softly, “We’ve seen the little ones too. The face huggers or whatever they are called. My mother used to live with us…she was home alone and we were just getting home late from a dinner at Mike’s work. We didn’t see the big ones, just the small one that…broke free. We escaped as fast as we could. Art was just leaving his home as well. We all came together and escaped to the nearest gas station. It was packed with people. The radio was the only thing that got everyone to quiet down. It told us to head West, that there was evacuation and rescue teams set up. To stay out of sight and to be quiet. We’ve been walking ever since.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet ran her fingers through Quincy’s hair, “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p><br/>Angela gave a sad smile, “So are we. It’s not…something that was expected. It feel unreal. Like a terrible nightmare I’m going to wake up from.” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy’s small voice piped up, “It’s not a nightmare. I made sure and pinched myself lots.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet’s heart clenched as she looked down at the boy, “Good job checking baby. That was smart of you.” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy only nodded and leaned his head against Violet’s chest. They all stayed silent for a long time, Quincy nodding off against her as Violet stroked his hair. </p>
<p><br/>Art once again broke the silence as he abruptly stood and threw his hands up, his voice an irritated whisper, “What the hell are we going to do now? We can’t just sit here forever. Are we headed West or are we staying here in this school surrounded by those things?!” </p>
<p><br/>Mike put his hand up in a steady motion to the old man, “Easy Art. We’re just taking a rest. Who knows when we will be able to get such a peaceful rest again. According to Violet those aliens were all around this place and we don’t know if they still are or if they are gone. We don’t need to rush out into a dangerous unknown, especially when we are all exhausted.” </p>
<p><br/>Art snorted at the sound logic and pointed at the door, “I’m going to get moving. If there are rescue teams then who knows how long they will wait. They could be gone by now! We have to hurry.” </p>
<p><br/>Mike sighed and looked at Angela and Violet, “I hate to admit he could be right. Are you planning on joining us Violet?” </p>
<p><br/>The three of them stared at her as she looked down at Quincy. He was still sleeping against her chest. She had promised Glenda she would keep him safe. If there was a possibility of a rescue team then she had to take it, for him. </p>
<p><br/>She nodded, “Just let me feed Quincy before we go. We don’t know when we’ll get a decent meal again.” </p>
<p><br/>Angela nodded and stood, “Of course. We all should stock up on whatever supplies we can and eat something before going.” </p>
<p><br/>As they all agreed, Violet couldn’t help but feel fear seep into her body. They were going back out there with those aliens. She was taking Quincy back out into danger. She desperately hoped she hadn’t made the wrong decision. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize that this chapter is late. My dog was sick this past week and it is impossible for me to focus on writing when he isn't feeling well. To make up for the wait I've made this chapter longer. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the school felt like being exposed when one was naked. The air was fresh and the sun was shining, but there was no noise. Not even birds chirping. The silence immediately set Violet on edge. Mike went ahead and looked around the side of the building, only signaling for them to continue when it was deemed clear. Angela was behind Mike, Art behind her, with Violet at the rear, Quincy in her arms. They headed across a large grassy field then into the adjacent neighborhood. They went slowly, always checking around corners, always listening. Violet stayed a few paces behind Art, constantly doing her own checks and looking behind her. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Mike was being safe…she just had a gut feeling. After stopping at one house, she felt the absurd urge to turn away and take a different route. She could feel goosebumps on her skin and her hair rising as she signaled for them to wait. They stopped immediately, all of them pressed against the side of the house. </p><p><br/>She had to come close in order for them to hear, all of their voices just barely loud enough to be considered whispers. </p><p><br/>“I think we should go in a different direction.” </p><p><br/>Mike and Angela looked at each other while Art rolled his eyes. </p><p><br/>Violet insisted, “Please this doesn’t feel right. We can go North a bit then head West.” </p><p><br/>Mike slowly nodded, “Ok I hear you but why? That would take longer and everything has been ok since leaving the school.” </p><p><br/>Violet shook her head and repositioned Quincy to stand next to her, her arms needing a break, “I can’t explain it. It just doesn’t feel right. It’s a gut feeling. Please it won’t take too much time to just go up North a bit more.” </p><p><br/>Before Mike could respond Art threw his hands up in anger, “This is ridiculous! We are going West and that’s it! You are joining us not the other way around. You either follow along or you’re on your own. I’m getting the hell out of here!” </p><p><br/>“Art knock it off, she has every right to her opinion,” Angela whispered at him furiously. </p><p><br/>Art stepped away from the group and out into the open, away from the protection of the house, “No you knock it off! This saint bullshit you both have going on is enough. I’m not taking it anymore. We’re going West and that’s final.” </p><p><br/>Just as he got his last word out, Violet heard a loud, low hissing sound. It immediately made warning bells go off in her head. She’d heard the noise before. Her eyes were wide as she grabbed Quincy and started backing away quickly. </p><p><br/>“Run! They’re here! RUN!” </p><p><br/>Art didn’t have a chance to react before he was tackled to the ground from above, a black alien ripping him apart easily as he screamed. Violet was already running as she held Quincy tightly. She could hear Mike and Angela behind her, but they were slower. Violet darted around numerous houses and sprinted into a small bundle of trees with long unkempt grass surrounding them. She dropped to the ground and stayed as still as possible, the grass and trees hiding her from sight. She held Quincy tight against her, his face pressed tight to her shoulder again as he gripped her with shaky fists. She didn’t dare move as she could barely see out from behind the trees and grass. She looked upwards, scanning the rooftops for any signs of black creatures. As she did, she spotted a blurred outline on one of the rooftops. She squinted at it. It looked just like the blue sky above it but it was wrong somehow. When it moved, Violet’s jaw dropped as she held in a gasp. It was just like the alien from the video on the news; the alien with the dreadlocks. </p><p><br/><br/>Violet only had a moment of  shock at seeing the dreadlock alien before she heard a loud hiss coming from her right. She froze, not daring to even see where the black serpent alien was. The only thing she focused on was the dreadlock alien as he stood stock still again. Luckily, she didn’t need to look away as the black serpent launched itself up the side of the house and onto the very roof the other alien was. Violet stared as they faced off, Quincy shifting in her arms to stare as well. They both watched as the dreadlock alien removed it’s camouflage before the serpent alien jumped at it, it’s arms outstretched and teeth bared. Violet watched as the dreadlock alien threw the serpent alien aside as if it weighed nothing before it turned and jumped again, this time with it’s lethal tail swinging and stabbing. The dreadlock alien sliced the tip of the tail off with what looked like blades at his wrist. With his other hand he snapped out a whip that wrapped around the serpent alien. With a flick of his wrist the whip sliced clean through the alien, the black pieces of it falling to the roof and rolling down to the ground. Violet watched in horror as the green, yellow blood from the black flesh started to corrode and eat away at the material of the roof, the same as if it was acid. Quincy flinched and pushed his face into her chest as the alien was killed, Violet taking a moment to pat his back and make sure he was ok. When she looked back up again she fell back in shocked alarm, her shout instinctively cut short. </p><p><br/>The dreadlock alien was standing right in front of the group of trees and grass that hid them and was looking directly down at her with those grey, blank metal slits. Violet scrambled back, crawling in the grass as he walked around the trees towards them. He was monstrously large at what only could be at least two feet taller than Violet. He made a low, clicking sound as he walked towards them, one of his strides eating up the distance between them, his wrist blades still out, the sharp points winking at her. Violet wrapped her arms around Quincy, trying to shield as much of his body with hers as she rolled to her side and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the alien standing near her feet, staring down at her. </p><p><br/>“Please. Please don’t hurt us. Please,” she begged in a desperate whisper. </p><p><br/>When only that low, repetitive clicking noise came, Violet slowly opened her eyes and dared to look up. The alien was still standing over her, looking down, but his blades were now retracted. She knew it wasn’t smart to let hope bloom in her chest, but it wasn’t possible to stop as a crazy idea entered her mind. This alien could kill the other ones. This alien most likely had a ship. It was an alien after all. If he had a ship and could kill the serpent aliens…what if he could save them? The idea was insane, Violet knew it, but she had a responsibility to her nephew who was now shaking and crying against her. There was no way she could do what this alien had done and kill one of those serpents. They were most likely invading every corner of Earth considering how fast they spawned. She had to get Quincy to safety and safety seemed to be standing right at her feet. </p><p><br/>She swallowed hard and shifted back a bit, moving into a half kneeling, half sitting position. She looked up at the alien, her voice still quiet as she spoke. </p><p><br/>“Please take us with you.” </p><p><br/>The alien didn’t respond or react. She wet her lips, looking around, then at the alien again. </p><p><br/>“We won’t survive with those things. Please, please I’m begging you. Take us with you. We won’t be in the way. We can contribute, do anything you need, but please take us with you,” she pleaded. </p><p><br/>The clicking returned but faded again. The alien turned and walked back towards the neighborhood she had just come from. Violet didn’t know what possessed her but she rushed forward and gripped the alien’s hand, right below where the lethal blades had been. As soon as she made contact the alien moved, his other hand snapping to her neck and lifting her up into the air, her hands now gripping at his as she tried to breathe. Quincy was sobbing now, his cries filling the air as loud as could be. She stared down into the faceless mask, her breath getting short. </p><p><br/>“P-please…at l-least sa-save him…” she struggled out. </p><p><br/>The alien looked down at Quincy as if seeing him for the first time before looking at her again. She felt the hold on her neck start to loosen when she heard the loud hisses that seemed to be surrounding them. The alien released her immediately and turned. She slumped on the ground, coughing, her eyes searching for Quincy only to find him latching onto her in a second. She looked up at the alien then beyond him. Terror filled her whole body as she saw 4 serpent aliens coming at them. A loud blast filled the air and she jumped as one of the serpents exploded right before her eyes. She looked at the alien next to her and up to his shoulder where a gun like weapon was attached. As a serpent jumped at him the gun turned suddenly and shot another blast, the alien exploding. The other two serpents separated. One stayed in front of the alien next to her while the other dashed and circled around, dodging in and out between cars and trees. The blasts from the alien gun exploded everything in it’s path as the serpent ran, but the serpent was just barely quicker. The blasts stopped as the serpent in front of them launched itself at the dreadlock alien, to which he roared and gripped it by it’s neck. He roared again as the serpents tail lashed out at him, slicing a nasty cut down his arm. The gun on his shoulder turned to fire directly at the serpents head. </p><p><br/>As soon as the gun turned away from the dodging serpent, it hissed and attacked, moving to jump at the alien from the side. Violet rolled with Quincy as soon as she saw what was happening, but not before she yelled. </p><p><br/>“Look out!!” </p><p><br/>At her shout the serpent alien turned his head towards her at the last minute. All of the blood drained from her face as she saw the serpent start to launch himself at her and Quincy. She did the only thing she could do and pushed Quincy behind her. She watched the sharp claws coming at her, the sharp teeth bared at her, knowing that both would be sinking into her flesh in a second. She heard her nephew scream behind her and tears welled in her eyes. How she wanted to be with him for longer. How she wanted to see him get to safety and be able to grow up. She hoped with all her being that he would make it, that he would survive. </p><p><br/>Just as the serpent would have made contact with her did it go suddenly flying to the left as if something had barreled into it from the right. She stared at the empty air where it had been a second ago then to the left, where it was now up against a tree. There was a long, sharp spear pinned straight through it’s chest and through the other side of the tree. The serpent was dead as it hang limp, held up as if a trophy by the spear. Violet turned slowly and looked to her right. The dreadlock alien was standing just as silently as he had been before, this time with numerous dead serpents around him, his mask trained on the one at the tree. He walked forward, yanked the spear out of the tree and the alien with what looked like no effort at all and walked back over to stand near them. </p><p><br/>“Thank you,” Violet stared up at him. </p><p><br/>He once again didn’t respond as he stared down at her. His vision only adjust slightly as Quincy wrapped his arms around Violet’s neck from behind, hugging her tightly. </p><p><br/>“Thank you for saving my auntie from the monster,” Quincy whispered. </p><p><br/>The alien stared at them both for another long moment before walking away and disappearing. Violet stared after him for a long time, until she heard a sharp scream. </p><p><br/>“Oh no, Angela…” </p><p><br/>Violet stood and grabbed Quincy’s hand, both of them running through the grass towards the noise. </p><p><br/><br/>They didn’t have to run far as they found Angela knelt over her husband’s body. As they came closer Violet stopped, seeing that there was a face hugger wrapped around Mike’s face. Angela looked up as they approached, her eyes full of tears. </p><p><br/>“He jumped in front of me as it leapt at us. He jumped in front…it was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be me…” she put her head on Mike’s chest and sobbed loudly. </p><p><br/>Violet looked around, unnerved by how loud Angela was being, but also torn with feeling the urge to help the woman. She motioned for Quincy to stay back as she stepped forward and put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. </p><p><br/>“Angela we need to leave. You have to be quiet and we need to leave right now,” she urged. </p><p><br/>“I can’t leave him. He isn’t dead, I can feel his pulse,” Angela stubbornly shook her head, her voice nearly a shout now. </p><p><br/>Violet cringed at the noise, trying to politely shush the distressed woman, “Angela please try to be quieter. There are tons of those serpents nearby. I know how much you want to stay, but trust me…Mike is gone. When he wakes up he will only experience a painful death. He wouldn’t want you to see that.” </p><p><br/>At her words Angela only started sobbing more, “No I can’t leave him. He wouldn’t leave me.” </p><p><br/>Violet tried one last time, her hand on Angela’s back now, “Angela think of your baby. Mike would want you both to be safe, that’s why he saved you. Don’t make his effort go to waste. Please come with us.” </p><p><br/>As soon as Angela looked up at her, Violet knew the woman wouldn’t come with them. Not even the reminder of her unborn child could snap her out of her despair. She had lost hope completely and was willing to stay beside her dying husband until the end. Violet clenched her jaw and stepped away from her, Angela only able to give her a weak smile. </p><p><br/>“Take care of that little boy, Violet, no matter what.” </p><p><br/>Violet nodded, “Don’t worry, I will. Take care Angela.” </p><p><br/>Violet turned and walked to Quincy, picking him up and heading around to the side of a house. </p><p><br/>“Angela isn’t coming with us?” </p><p><br/>She shook her head, “No baby, she’s not. She’s staying with Mike.” </p><p><br/>Quincy rested his head on her shoulder, “Mike’s going to be a monster soon.” </p><p><br/>Violet closed her eyes for a second, mourning the kind hearted man that she had only known for a very short time, “Yes, he is. Angela is staying with him anyways.” </p><p><br/>Quincy was silent for a moment as she walked, “She’s going to die, right Auntie Vi?” </p><p><br/>Violet tried to keep her voice from catching with emotion, “Most likely, baby.” </p><p><br/>“Are we going to die?” </p><p><br/>She hugged him tight, “Not if it’s up to me. We’re going to get out of here.” </p><p><br/>That made Quincy perk his head up and look at her, “How, Auntie Vi?” </p><p><br/>Violet retraced her steps to where they had encountered the dreadlock alien. She saw large indents in the grass leading towards a dense forest. She clenched her jaw and put her head up with determination. </p><p><br/>“We’re getting help. Hold on tight.” </p><p><br/>As Quincy gripped her shirt tight she jogged into the forest, once again being engulfed by the darkness the trees held. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while. I apologize to everyone for my absence but it was necessary. Hopefully a new chapter and other chapters will make up for it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Auntie Vi, I’m hungry and tired,” Quincy tugged on her shirt from behind. </p>
<p><br/>Carrying him in her arms had gotten exhausting so they had switched to piggybacks. He had been very delighted with the new change and Violet’s arms had thanked her. She looked around the forest, her eyes slowly scanning, trying to find any irregular areas that might be that alien. Another harder tug came from Quincy, his legs shuffling a bit. They had been searching the area for well over two hours and there had been no signs of the alien anywhere. It was going to be dark soon and they were exposed, out in the open. Violet was getting frantic and desperate, but no matter how much she searched, she found nothing. She squatted down, letting Quincy down and handing him the backpack. She sat on a fallen tree and dropped her face in her hands. She wanted to scream with frustration and cry at the same time. Her hope was slowly dwindling down. </p>
<p><br/>A light tap to her shoulder came drawing her attention up until she was staring into her nephew’s big eyes, “Do you want the last fruit snack?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet let out a heavy sigh and forced herself to smile, “No that’s ok buddy, you can have it. I’m not really hungry right now.” </p>
<p><br/>It was a lie. Violet was starving, but her nephew came first and they were slowly getting low on snacks. She could wait until the morning to eat something. She watched as Quincy sat in the grass cross-legged with his snack pouch in his lap. He really was adorable. Violet shook her head rapidly for a couple seconds before standing. She had to find that alien. There was no option B. </p>
<p><br/>Just as she was going to tell Quincy that they had to move on she heard a distant roaring. The sound was loud and bellowed through the forest. Violet best figured it was coming from the left of them. </p>
<p><br/>“Come on Quincy, we’ve got to go.” </p>
<p><br/>He scrambled onto her back, the backpack hanging from the front of her chest. As soon as he was securely holding onto her neck she dashed in the very direction the roar was coming from. She didn’t slow, even though another one could be heard. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Violet why are we running to the monsters?” </p>
<p><br/>“Because that monster can save us,” she called back to him, the roaring drowning out any of their noise. </p>
<p><br/>The sound stopped and started once again, this time with loud blasting sounds, explosive sparks and smoke directly ahead of her. Her legs pushed them forward as fast as they could. She couldn’t lose the dreadlock alien now. This was their only chance. </p>
<p><br/>She slowed to a speedy walk as they got very close to what could only be described as a battle. The dreadlock alien was in the middle of a large group of serpent aliens, each of them attacking and jumping at him. His shoulder gun would move, blast one serpent, then move and blast the next. At the same time the alien would stab, cut, and decapitate any leftover serpents with his wrist blades and whip. It was a horrific dance that was hard to look away from. Violet quietly knelt down behind a pair of bushes, watching and willing the dreadlock alien to make it out alive. It seemed to go on forever, the serpents never lessening, the darkness of their flesh seeming to look like black waves trying to engulf the larger alien. Violet watched feeling helpless, but knew she would only hinder the very alien she wanted to win. </p>
<p><br/>All at once the swarm of serpents stopped, the aliens scrambling away into the darkness of the forest. Violet could barely see now, darkness truly nearly upon them. The alien still present flicked his wrist, his whip coiling up perfect as he attached it to his waist. He turned away and Violet knew she had to act now before he disappeared. </p>
<p><br/>She burst out into the clearing, being sure to not step on any dead serpents as she called out, “Wait! Wait please!” </p>
<p><br/>The alien before her stopped and turned, his dreadlocks whipping around his head. He stared at her in silence, that faceless mask unnerving her. The gun at his shoulder pointed towards her even as steam came off the end of it. She put her hands up in surrender, trying to show she wasn’t a threat. </p>
<p><br/>“Please I don’t mean any harm. I know you can help us and you are the only one left that can. I’m asking, pleading, with my life, please help us. Take us with  you,” her eyes filled with tears as her voice shook. </p>
<p><br/>He had to help them, he just had too. When he let out that clicking noise again and looked around them, his gun lowered back into rest position. Violet took that moment to let Quincy climb down to the ground, his small hand in hers as he hugged her leg. The alien looked down at him then at Violet.</p>
<p><br/>“He’s just a little boy. He’s done nothing to deserve this. He deserves a chance to live.” </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly a loud screeching could be heard far away, but quickly getting closer. Whatever it was it was big and making the ground shake. The alien clicked again before turning away. </p>
<p><br/>“No!” Violet shouted angrily at his back as he stepped calmly away from them even as something large sprinted directly towards them. </p>
<p><br/>Violet looked down at Quincy, his large green eyes staring up at her with fear and sadness. All at once anger filled her. Anger that she never knew existed and was created by the circumstances she was in. If they were going to die, she sure as hell was going to tell this alien exactly what she thought of his actions. </p>
<p><br/>“If you leave us here to die then you are worse then those serpents!” she shouted at his back. </p>
<p><br/>That seemed to do something as he turned sharply to look at her, a deep growl coming from behind his mask. Violet didn’t care. She was too far gone to care which alien killed her at this point. </p>
<p><br/>She pointed a finger directly at his chest and glared, “That’s right. You don’t like that do you? Too damn bad! You’re leaving us here to die even though you could save us. You…you’re a dishonorable asshole that abandons innocent people!”</p>
<p><br/>Violet figured he would charge at her, grab her by the neck, or even just shoot her. Everything about him said he was angry. His fists were clenched at his sides, his clicking was just a growl now, and even his hair seemed to bristle out a bit like a dog that was pissed. But he didn’t move, he just stood there staring at her in anger. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks at the realization that he truly wasn’t going to help them. </p>
<p><br/>“I hope you die on this planet the same as us. It would serve you right.” </p>
<p><br/>She turned away and looked down at Quincy. She felt guilt eat at her as soon as she saw the big tears falling down his face. </p>
<p><br/>“Aunite Violet, are we going to die like mommy?” </p>
<p><br/>Violet felt the strength leave her legs as she fell to her knees before him and wrapped her arms around him. He sobbed into her chest as she cried into  his hair. She couldn’t answer him. She had no where else to go, no one else to seek help from, and no way to fight off those serpents alone. She could feel the ground shaking as the unknown screeching creature got closer and closer. She knew she needed to move, needed to try to find shelter, but her body was frozen on the ground, hugging her nephew with the last bit of strength she had. </p>
<p><br/>All at once she was in the air, the change in position making her jump and grip Quincy tighter. They both stared down at the forest floor for a moment, then at each other, then towards the alien that was holding them both up. He was carrying Violet and running through the forest, the trees whipping by so fast that she wondered how fast they were going. Hope bloomed bright and fierce in her chest as she looked ahead of them and saw what could only be a space ship. A narrow ramp descended towards them as they arrived and she was set down onto the metal. She looked up at the alien, unable to utter a word. He simply clicked at her and pointed towards the ship. She nodded, feeling in a daze as she set Quincy down, holding his hand as they hurried up the ramp, the alien following directly behind them. </p>
<p><br/><br/>As soon as they were inside the ramp slid shut, delving them into darkness just for a moment before pale lights lit up on the floor. They were lit on either side of a pathway; it reminded her of an airplane aisle. The alien strode past them and went to the left. She followed him, Quincy quickly walking next to her. They came to a front room, the door immediately sliding open for the alien and closing behind Violet and Quincy. It was definitely a control room, or pilot room, or whatever it was properly called in alien ships. Violet couldn’t really think of the proper terms at the moment. She was still in shock that they were here on an alien ship with a large, deadly alien. To escape serpent aliens, that had most likely killed the entire planet Earth. She started to breathe shallowly, her body panicking as realization was finally settling in now that they were safe. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Violet! Mister alien help!” </p>
<p><br/>Just as she felt she was going to pass out from the panic attack, something was pressed to her nose and mouth. As soon as she breathed in a strong flow of oxygen filled her lungs. She coughed, but the oxygen flow wasn’t removed from her face.</p>
<p>Slowly she started to breathe evenly and deeply, her vision getting clear as she looked up. The alien was hovering over her and clicking again. This time he gripped her arm, removed the oxygen from her face, and steered her over to a seat. He pressed a button on the chair and straps came around her body, holding her in place. She couldn’t move as she watched the alien approach Quincy, the boy stepping away in panic, his eyes looking at her for help. </p>
<p><br/>“It’s ok Quincy. He’s going to put you in a chair like mine so that way you’re safe when we start moving. It’s ok baby, just let him strap you in, just like Auntie used to do in her car, remember?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy nodded and stood still, his arms raising hesitantly up towards the alien. The alien stopped and looked at him for a silent moment before turning at looking at Violet. She was sure her eyes couldn’t have held more warning if she tried. </p>
<p><br/>“Don’t you dare hurt him.” </p>
<p><br/>That clicking came again as the alien picked Quincy up and put him in a chair exactly as Violet’s. To her surprise when he hit the button on the chair the straps adjusted to his smaller body and wrapped him up just as securely as they did her. Violet felt the ship start to vibrate steadily as the loud sound of an engine started up. She made sure to steady her breathing as she looked at Quincy, ignoring what the alien was doing in the driver’s chair. </p>
<p><br/>“Hey baby, remember when we went on that big ride at the fair? It went up and up and then around, in one big circle,” her voice was soothing and calm. </p>
<p><br/>Quincy looked at her, his eyes full of fear but they focused on her, “Yeah. It was really high.” </p>
<p><br/>“Yeah it was. This is going to be just like that except we are going to go up and up into the stars. It might feel funny and be scary but we’re going to be ok just like we were on that ride ok?”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m scared.” </p>
<p><br/>She smiled at him warmly, “I know, so am I, but it’s going to be ok. We’re going away from the monsters and going to see the stars ok? It’s just going to take a loud ride to do that. We can do that right?” </p>
<p><br/>He nodded and put on a brave face even though his lower lip quivered. </p>
<p><br/>Violet smiled at him, only to be distracted by a clicking sound. She turned and looked at the alien sitting in the large chair, a small, floating screen with unknown lettering in front of him. He was staring at them, his finger hovering over a rather large button on his chair. </p>
<p><br/>Violet nodded, “We’re ready.” </p>
<p><br/>The alien pressed the button and the ship immediately started rising up from the Earth. She could feel it through  her entire body. She looked out the large window in front, watching as the trees started to get smaller and smaller. Just as they were out of reach of the trees a massive serpent that must have been the size of a house broke into the clearing where the ship had been. What could only be hundreds of regular serpents swarmed around the large one, filling the entire forest in a wreathing, black mass. Violet shivered at the sight. They would’ve been torn apart if they were down there. If the alien next to her hadn’t saved them they would’ve been dead right now. She looked over at the alien, finding him now pressing various buttons on the chair and the screen in front of him. They owed him their lives. </p>
<p><br/>That was the last thought that ran through Violet’s mind as the ship suddenly launched up into the sky, the move making her vision go black as she passed out. </p>
<p><br/><br/>Violet awoke not in the chair from the control room but in a bed. It felt more like a slab of metal then a bed and when she sat up, she realized it was a slab of metal, just with a familiar green blanket thrown over her body. </p>
<p><br/>“Quincy!” </p>
<p><br/>She leapt up from the bed, her legs feeling wobbly, but they held her up. She looked around the room trying to figure out where the door was. Everything was foreign to her but the room gave her the same feeling the nurse’s room back at the school did. She spotted two smooth panels with a slit down the middle and immediately went to them. When they instantly opened she hurried out of the room, the lights at her feet going on as soon as she was in the corridor. There was only two ways to go, left or right, so as the alien had before, she went left. She past a few other panels, stopping before them to look inside, calling for Quincy. She rushed on when none of them yielded what she wanted. </p>
<p><br/>She was just coming up to a much larger set of panels when she heard a familiar voice. As soon as the panels opened she saw Quincy sitting at a large table with a plate of food in front of him. The alien sat at the other end of the table in silence. Quincy was reciting the story of being in the school and meeting Mike and Angela. As soon as he spotted her, he broke out into a smile and jumped from his chair. </p>
<p><br/>“Auntie Violet!” he squealed with joy at seeing her and ran towards her. </p>
<p><br/>She hauled him up into her arms and gave him a fierce hug, kissing his cheeks over and over. He squirmed in her arms with laughter until she put him down, her own laughter seeping out. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you ok baby? How did you handle the ride? Better than your Auntie apparently.” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy grinned, “Auntie Vi fell asleep but I stayed awake and watched the stars. They are so shiny!” </p>
<p><br/>Violet ruffled his long curls, “I bet they are. Are you having something to eat?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy nodded, “It’s…meat. Mister alien gave it to me after we put you to bed to rest. I didn’t want to eat it but he showed me that it was ok. He ate it first. He eats funny.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet glanced at the alien that was still sitting at the table, watching them in silence. </p>
<p><br/>“That’s rude Quincy. Did you say thank  you?” </p>
<p><br/>The boy nodded, “Yep after I was done eating then he gave me another plate. I ate that one too. I’m full now. Mister alien doesn’t talk so I was telling him stories. He likes the stories.” </p>
<p><br/>The alien clicked at that, Violet looking down at Quincy, “How do you know he likes them?” </p>
<p><br/>“Cause he would make me stop if he didn’t,” he said casually. </p>
<p><br/>Violet stared down at her nephew in fascination, “I guess that’s correct. You’re too smart mister.” </p>
<p><br/>“You should eat Auntie Vi. Your tummy was growling like that mean old dog down the street when  you were sleeping.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet rubbed her stomach, realizing how starving she was, “Yeah you’re right. I should eat something. Can I have some of yours?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy nodded and hurried back to the table, Violet following him. They both sat down and Quincy pushed his plate in front of her. She couldn’t recognize the food on the plate but her stomach was practically howling so she took a big bite of what could only be meat. It was chewy and tough, reminding her of jerky, but it wasn’t bad. She ate the entire plate and was still hungry. Another plate appeared before her suddenly, the alien retreating to his chair. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you,” Violet mumbled before digging into the food. </p>
<p><br/>She ate four complete plates before she couldn’t chew any more. Her jaw felt sore at chewing the tough meat, but her stomach was full, that’s all that mattered. She sat back and let her food digest for a few moments before she looked at the alien again. </p>
<p><br/>“Thank you for saving us. I…I am truly sorry for the mean things I said before but I am so thankful you changed your mind. We are in  your debt. If there’s anything I can do to repay you I will happily.” </p>
<p><br/>Violet stared into the blank, grey slits, looking for any signs of acknowledgement from the alien. He finally nodded once at her before standing and disappearing out of the room. Quincy and she looked at each other, Violet shrugging. </p>
<p><br/>“You wanna see the stars, Auntie Vi?” Quincy asked excitedly. </p>
<p><br/>Violet smiled, feeling happy for the first time in days, “Yeah, I really want to see them. Show me?” </p>
<p><br/>Quincy bounded out of his chair with an excited squeal and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the door panels. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>